Princess Twiddlespinner
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: In Tribute to the Faithful Princess of toontown. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT OR IF YOU WANT TO BE IN IT! Enjoy and review! CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Twiddlespinner

The Faithful Toontown Princess

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!

Once upon a time, in the land of Toontown, there was once a hidden town. In the alleyways of Donald's Dreamland, there was an empty Squirt bottle tied to a large door. If one was able to use the bottle and hold it properly, the door would open to a land called Toon's Twilighttown. It was always beautiful with star flowers and cloud trees. Upbeat music played every hour of every day of every month through the advanced sound systems in each street.

The mayor and protector, King Sharpdot, and his wife, Queen Twinklestar, treated their town with great pride and kindness, but they were never able to gain a child. Every year, they tried to sustain and fertilize a child, but failed in their attempts. Until one year, a mysterious Toon came to them and told them to visit the lake.

They did as they were offered and there appeared a beautiful Toon with fur as golden as the sun. She looked at them with great sadness, but said to them, "You will be granted a child on Christmas Eve. However, if you bear this child, you must protect the child with no regrets."

They eagerly agreed and soon bore a child. A girl. She held her small paws together and twiddled her thumbs as she spun around in circles when she was just a small kitten. So they both named their princess, Princess Twiddlespinner. Happiness came everywhere Princess Twiddlespinner went. However, happiness can't be long lasting.

Soon, the Cogs came to be in Toontown. Many of Twilighttown's inhabitants stayed locked in their houses as they feared the town would be discovered. King Sharpdot and Queen Twinklestar reassured the town that they were safe, but Princess Twiddlespinner knew otherwise. She kept seeing the entrance opened multiple times by Toons looking for shelter or for beans and soon, she knew, a cog would follow and invade with friends.

Many weeks, the town remained hidden and unseen from robotic eyes. Princess Twiddlespinner cared for the unhappy Toons while her mother and father care to provide gags and housing for the Toons. However, it wasn't long before a Cog followed an innocent Toon into Twilighttown.

The Cogs locked onto the town and invaded instantly. The town was in such a surprise that they were almost taken down hands down. The last ones the cogs reached were the King and Queen. Princess Twiddlespinner hid in her room, for she was young and couldn't use any of the gags. She waited and waited, hoping that her parents would save the day and the town.

Her door was then busted down. Princess Twiddlespinner held her head in the loud crash, then looked up to see four large Cogs, three of them with blue uniforms made of steel and one with a brown uniform and steel, staring down at her with cold, emotionless eyes. At that instant, she screamed. "HELP MEEEEEEEE!!" She yelled.

At that very moment, the very sad parents heard their daughter's cry and finally knew what the lady of the lake meant. "_You must protect the child with no regrets..."_

They pulled out their portal holes and dove in, appearing in front of their daughter. They used their last toon-ups on each other, helping the other remain lightly happy.

Princess Twiddlespinner looked up at them with tears in her eyes as she saw her parents stand in front of her to face the Cogs.

"Darling, we love you.." They both said, getting out two large wedding cakes and chucking them at the cogs. One slammed right into the brown-coated Cog, causing him to explode. The other found it's target to be one of the blue uniformed Cogs and cause it to fall and explode. The two remaining Cogs got out gavels and slammed them onto their steel hands, making a large CLANG. Two steel cages enveloped the King and Queen. They reached out to their daughter and held her hands, squeezing them lightly. "We love you, Princess... Now escape.." They said before taking out a portal hole and pushing Princess Twiddlespinner into it.

There, the Princess blacked out.

REVIEW FOR CONTINUATION!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Princess Awakens

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!

Princess Twiddlespinner fluttered her orange eyes slowly open. Her vision was blurred, so she only saw a small orange spot and another green blur. She blinked multiple times, slowly wiping away the fog of her vision as she laid on her back. She soon saw the outlines and details of a small, but cute orange mouse and an older green cat with a ponytail.

"Do you think she's an angel?" The small one asked.

"Bah! Angels don't shoot out from portals." The older one replied with a grumpy glare.

"Well, maybe she's sad?"

"Yeah. Probably some Mr. Hollywood got her."

"But then if she was in battle, why is she in Royalty clothes??"

"I don't know!! Quit asking!"

"Umm... excuse me?" She said, sniffing lightly and sitting up.

The two looked at her with great curiousity. The mouse smiled lightly with his curious face. The cat just raised an eyebrow with a line across his mouth.

"I was wondering... where am I?..." She asked the both of them.

The mouse looked to the cat with surprised eyes while the cat just shook his head.

Princess Twiddlespinner took that time to look down at her lavish dress. It was dirty from the grass underneath her and ripped from a bad travel through a portal. She sighed before looking up for an answer.

The mouse then smiled a kind smile. "You're in Toontown Central playground, miss!" He said.

"How you got here in THAT," the cat began, motioning to her outfit, "... we don't know." He finished.

Princess Twiddlespinner looked down once more before being hit with memories of what happened the night before. She gasped then stood, only to slump and fall down again. The mouse ran to her side and helped her sit up. The cat just sighed and shook his head again.

"What now??" The cat asked.

"What happened to Twilighttown?!" She asked with wide eyes.

The mouse looked to the cat with a questioning look.

The cat looked at Princess Twiddlespinner in surprise. He then began to mutter to himself, looking her up and down a couple times.

"You're Princess Twiddlespinner, ain't ya? The town's blessed child." He asked.

She nodded.

The mouse gasped with wide eyes. "You're a princess??"

Princess Twiddlespinner turned to him and nodded.

He then jumped in joy. "I met a Princess!!"

The cat just shook his head again, letting out a large sigh. He then looked up at her. "I haven't been to Twilighttown in a while, so I don't know." He said.

Princess Twiddlespinner sighed in sadness before suddenly getting into a hug from the mouse.

"Hi!! I'm Thailshail!! It's nice to meet you, Princess!" He said with great glee.

She smiled lightly. "It's nice to meet you too." She said. She then looked to the cat.

"Hmph... Zolo." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Zolo." She said. She took a small while to realize he was in a wheelchair. His legs were dismembered from his body, but his muscles were large and buff. Her eyes widened at the sight.

He then chuckled. "Just now realized I'm handicapped, eh?" He said. He then looked to her with a grumpy glare. "I was a soldier in the first toontown war versus those robotic freaks." He added, with a light hint of anger in his voice.

Princess Twiddlespinner lightly brought her head back with a small pained face. She then slowly stood up and looked around at the empty playground. It was only them and Mickey Mouse, wandering around, muttering to himself.

"You might wanna get on the trolley to get your gags back." Thailshail said.

"Gags? I never used anything but lipstick and a megaphone.." Princess Twiddlespinner said, looking down in embaressment.

Zolo just gritted his teeth and sighed. "Comon, then. You'll need to train with us because you have a high Laff gauge like us." Zolo said, pointing to her watch. On her watch was a small orange cat with a smile. In it's eyes, numbers glowed. The eye on the left said 1. The other said 43. It's smile held only one red tooth, which made things a little understandable to Princess Twiddlespinner.

"What about my dress?" She asked.

"Then we'll get you some new ones." Thailshail said, pointing to the Clothes shop.

Princess Twiddlespinner didn't really know. She felt weird being somewhere other than her home town. Hopefully, she would find out what happened. She, until then, would follow these toons.

She then followed them to the Clothes shop.

REVIEW FOR CONTINUATION AND/OR TOON ADDITION!!


End file.
